<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Llevo esperando esto más de lo que crees by RainbowNixie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426487">Llevo esperando esto más de lo que crees</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowNixie/pseuds/RainbowNixie'>RainbowNixie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shazam! (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Billy es emo y escucha MCR no tengo dudas, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, No Angst, One Shot, freddy no pilla las indirectas, freebat, gotham referencias, puedo escribir cosas que no son angst os lo juro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:27:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowNixie/pseuds/RainbowNixie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy lleva mucho tiempo intentando confesar lo que siente por Freddy, pero su mejor amigo no parece darse cuenta. ¿Será ahora cuando por fin pueda decirle la verdad?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Batson/Freddy Freeman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Llevo esperando esto más de lo que crees</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Escribí esto a las 6 am, siento si hay algún fallo jsjsjs Por cierto, en este mundo existe la serie de Gotham, y estoy seguro de que a Freddy le encanta.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Billy consideraba a Freddy una de las personas más inteligentes que había conocido pero, a la vez, una de las más idiotas. No era que no se fijara en las cosas, lo hacía, y mucho, bastante. Podía saber cómo estabas solamente con mirarte a los ojos, si te conocía lo suficiente, y decirte lo que estabas pensando, dependiendo del contexto. Para Billy, Freddy no era idiota, no de esa forma, al menos. Siempre se había dado cuenta de las pequeñas cosas de las que Billy no se daba cuenta en un principio, y era esa una de las razones por las cuales le gustaba estar con él. No obstante, Freddy no era consciente de lo que sentía Billy por él. Lo había intentado. Billy. Había intentado hacer todo lo posible para decirle todo lo que tenía que decir, sin necesidad de utilizar palabras. Había intentado ser algo más de lo que ya eran, y se pasaba los días creyendo que, algún día, Freddy se giraría para mirarle, y sus ojos se encontrarían a mitad de camino. Pero, tristemente, nunca ocurría.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No era que Billy no quisiera confesarle lo que sentía. Claro que quería. Y no era que no lo hubiera intentado. Claro que lo había hecho. Pero, hiciera lo que hiciese, Freddy se negaba a creer que alguien pudiera estar interesado en él. Se había pasado la vida siendo invisible para todo el mundo, y se le hacía difícil creer que alguien como Billy estuviera interesado en él. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Por eso cuando Billy, mientras comían en la cocina los dos solos (se habían entretenido volviendo a casa y habían llegado tarde), le dijo:  "Me gustas." Con esa sonrisa tonta que solo se apreciaba cuando estaba con Freddy, y dejando su plato a medio terminar, Freddy no puedo evitar reírse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— ¿A qué viene esto ahora? — Cogió otro trozo de pan, sin darle importancia a las palabras de su mejor amigo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— A que me gustas. A eso viene, Freddy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Y Billy no estaba muy seguro de porqué se lo estaba diciendo ahora, ni de qué le había hecho darse cuenta de que tenía que ser directo de una vez por todas. Tal vez era la forma en la que se sentaba Freddy cuando no estaban todos (con las piernas cruzadas en la silla, y su codo ocupando el espacio donde tendría que ir otra persona). O a lo mejor era el hecho de que siempre se comía las aceitunas de la ensalada, pero luego no tocaba lo demás, y hacía una cara súper adorable cuando una de ellas llevaba demasiado vinagre. Fuera lo que fuese, Billy tenía claro que adoraba ese tiempo a solas con Freddy y que, hiciera lo que hiciese, siempre se sentía como en un hogar a su lado. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Bueno ¿A mí también me gustas? ¿Supongo? —Soltó una pequeña carcajada.— No sé qué quieres que te diga, tío. Eres mi mejor amigo, si no me gustaras dudo que pasara tanto tiempo contigo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Billy suspiró, porque estaba cansado de tener que ir de indirecta en indirecta siempre que quería decirle algo a Freddy. Algo de corazón. Estaba cansado de acercarse un poco más de lo normal a él en el sofá. Estaba cansado de fingir que había tenido una pesadilla solamente para poder agarrarse a él, aunque sólo fueran unas pocas horas. Estaba harto de tener que buscar escusas estúpidas solo para pasar un poco más de tiempo a su lado, aún sabiendo que se verían al llegar a  casa. Y, sobretodo, no quería seguir fingiendo. No quería mentirle. No a Freddy. Porque el decir que era su mejor amigo no era mentira, lo eran, pero tampoco era la verdad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— No. No de esa forma.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— ¿De qué forma, entonces? — Se volvió a reír.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— ¿Sabes el Pingüino y Engima? Pues de esa forma. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A Freddy a le cayó el tenedor al suelo, pero no se molestó en cogerlo. Simplemente se quedó recto, sin querer mirar directamente a Billy. Antes de hablar de nuevo, se aclaró la garganta.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Pero- Pero ¿Ellos en los cómics, o ellos en Gotham la serie? —Soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa, a la que Billy no supo que hacer a parte mirar hacia abajo y agarrarse un poco más a su silla.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— La serie. Ellos en Gotham la serie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Oh, mierda.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Sí. Mierda.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No querían mirarse a los ojos, ninguno de los dos. Bueno, Billy si quería, claro que quería. Había esperado a poder hacer eso desde hacía meses, pero ahora era diferente. Era diferente porque estaba pasando y, lo quisiera o no, tenía a la persona en la que más confiaba en el mundo en frente suyo y no tenía ni idea de qué hacer para aferrarse a ella antes de que se pudiera marchar de su vida. Quería irse. Quería levantarse e irse y escaparse de nuevo. Quería volver a intentar lo que no le resultó los primeros días, y marcharse. Quería llorar, también. Hacía tiempo que no lloraba, y ahora lo necesitaba. Necesitaba tanto irse a otra parte. Lejos. Muy lejos. No podía evitar pensar en la forma más rápida de coger sus cosas y no volver, sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Pero, por otro lado, Freddy estaba ahí, mirando al frente, y dios- Billy no quería dejarle, no a él. Porque, aunque no sintiera lo mismo, y aunque no le quisiera de su lado a partir de ahora- No quería irse. En el fondo no. Sin él no. Nunca sin Freddy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Así que respiró hondo. Una, y otra, y otra vez. Pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Freddy le interrumpió.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— ¿Desde cuando?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Billy no pareció pensarlo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— ¿Te acuerdas de ese examen tan importante de cálculo? — Preguntó, aún sin mirarle, pero esbozando una pequeña sonrisa ante el recuerdo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— ¿El del profesor Robert? — Freddy seguía mirando a todo menos a Billy, y los condimentos de las estanterías habían comenzado a parecerle aburridos.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Exacto. — Billy se acomodó un poco más. — Estabas tan nervioso... Como si fuera el fin del mundo, pero en realidad era solo una nota y tampoco te jugabas la asignatura. Luego me dijiste que no querías decepcionar a ese profesor, porque había sido el único que había creído en ti y te había apoyado con eso de ser ilustrador. En fin, que no pudiste dormir por una semana entera, y eso me estaba- Bueno- Ya sabes- No me gustaba verte así, ¿Vale? Aún no tenía claro porque me- Bueno- Dolía. Verte así. Pero te encontré llorando un día por eso, y te dije-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— "Freddy, eres mucho más de lo que crees. Mucho más inteligente, y mucho más fuerte. Eres increíble, tú puedes con esto y más." — Freddy interrumpió, citando de memoria esas palabras, que se habían quedado con él desde que su mejor amigo las pronunció. — "Yo creo en ti."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Eso. — Billy se atrevió a mirar a Freddy por fin, quien seguía intentando evitar a toda costa los ojos de su mejor amigo. — Supongo que fue ahí. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Pero...No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Me gustó verte sonreír después de eso. Me gustó mucho. Y creo que me di cuenta de que quería verte sonreír así mucho más.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ahora Billy no podía apartar sus ojos de Freddy. Antes no podía mirarle, y ahora no quería dejar de hacerlo. Tal vez por miedo a que desapareciera, o a lo mejor porque siempre era un buen momento para estudiar sus facciones. De cualquier forma, los dos estaban en silencio. En silencio, hasta que Freddy armó el valor para preguntar otra cosa.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada en todo este tiempo? — Tenía sus manos entrelazadas y apretando, haciendo que las puntas de sus dedos se volvieran de color blanco. No estaba aguantando nada, simplemente quería una distracción.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Lo hice. Lo hago. Lo llevo haciendo meses, Freddy. Pero no te has dado cuenta. — Suspiró por unos segundos, antes de girar la silla de Freddy para que estuviera en frente de la suya. — Mírame. No quiero hacer esto así. Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo decirte lo que siento, y me niego a que sea de esta forma. Así que mírame, Freds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Freddy levantó la cabeza, conectando sus miradas. Y Billy sintió que su corazón se paraba por unos segundos, ya que a lo mejor esa sería la última vez que podría estar tan cerca de él. No obstante, decidió obviar ese sentimiento, y continuar hablando. Pero antes de que pudiera pensar siquiera en qué decir, Freddy colocó su mano en su rodilla. Billy no se sobresaltó, porque habían tenido caricias de ese tipo múltiples veces, pero nunca de esa forma. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Me gustas, Billy. Mucho, de hecho. Mucho, mucho, mucho. — Freddy se rió entrecortadamente, y Billy podía ver cómo tenía los ojos cristalizados. — Desde el primer día, ¿Sabes? Pero nunca pensé- Nunca pensé que pudieras sentir lo mismo. Creía que todo lo que hacías por mí era porque es lo que hacen los mejores amigos, pero nunca he tenido un mejor amigo para saberlo, así que... </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Billy quería soltar uno de esos discursos que escuchaba en la ficción, y quería tener una de esas confesiones tan románticas que hasta podía escuchar alguna canción pop de fondo. Pero no iba a ser así. Porque ellos no eran así. Y por mucho que Billy quisiera seguir hablando, no habían palabras para expresar lo mucho que le dolía ver de esa forma a Freddy, y lo poco que tardaría en darlo todo por verle feliz al menos unos segundos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Así que colocó su mano izquierda encima de la de Freddy, que seguía colocada en su rodilla.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Te quiero.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Yo-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— No tienes que decirlo. — Billy entrelazó sus manos. — No tienes que hacerlo ahora, si no quieres. Pero necesitaba decírtelo. Te quiero, Freddy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Fred, y no fue parada por ninguno de los dos, ya que estaban demasiado concentrados en el otro como para darse cuenta de eso. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— ¿Puedo besarte? — Susurró Freddy, aún sin moverse de donde estaba.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Billy no tuvo que pensar mucho para dar una  respuesta.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Llevo queriendo que lo hicieras desde hace más de lo que crees.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Y ninguno de los dos había imaginado cómo sería besar a alguien (que no fueran ellos), y menos aún hacerlo. Así que no, el beso no era lo que los dos se habían pensado que sería, pero era más que suficiente. Freddy no podía dejar de acariciar el pelo de Billy mientras sus labios se rozaban delicadamente, y Billy estaría mintiendo si dijera que no había soñado más de una vez con coger a Freddy de las caderas de esa forma. Y, eso, que no era el beso perfecto, pero ellos tampoco lo eran. Billy había esperado demasiado, y Freddy nunca pensó que el otro estuviera esperando algo. Nada en sus vidas era perfecto, pero ese beso era lo más cerca que habían estado de conocer la perfección.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Después de unos segundos, se separaron para respirar, con sus frentes tocándose y sus narices rozándose. Y Freddy, agarrado al cuello de Billy y aún acariciando su pelo, y sintiendo sus dedos acariciar sus caderas, susurró con una sonrisa incontrolable:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Te quiero. — Para luego volver a besarle castamente, y finalizar con una última risa. — Y al menos nosotros tendremos un buen final, no como los de Gotham.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Los de Gotham son unos emos.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Mira quién habla. El que se pone a escuchar MCR en la ducha.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— No tiene nada que ver mi gusto musical con ser emo. En ningú-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Freddy acercó sus cuerpos más aún, arrastrando la silla de Billy hacia él.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Cállate y bésame, o tendrás que esperar otros cuántos meses para poder hacerlo otra vez.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Y Billy no tardó en hacerle caso.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>